


Then There Was One

by GhostGreenSigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreenSigns/pseuds/GhostGreenSigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Murder Week at the University of Kansas and no one is safe. Dean's alliance is air tight but when they add Castiel to the mix things get a little more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There Was One

Dean leaves his engineering class only to be pulled into a corner violently as soon as he clears the door. 

“Are you insane?” Kevin asks him.

“Well, I did agree to room with you a second year so, maybe?”

Kevin thrusts a plastic knife into Dean’s hand. The name Anna is written on it.

“Oh shit, not this again.” Dean whines. He has a paper due next week, not really the ideal time for everyone to plunge themselves into some kind of Purge situation. 

“It’s officially Murder Week.” Kevin confirms, looking out into the hall as if assassins are around every corner. Technically, this week, they are.

Plastic knives are labeled with the names of all dorm residents and slipped under dorm room doors at midnight. You have to “kill” the person whose name is on your knife, take their knife from them and thus, gain a new target. Last one standing wins a giant bottle of vodka. The University has tried to stomp it out throughout the years but somehow it remains a tradition, causing absolute chaos for a week. 

“Anna, isn’t that the red-headed chick in your Psych class?” Dean asks.

“It is. Help me find a man named Chuck and I will hand you Anna on a silver platter.”

“It’s an Alliance.” Dean says, shaking his roommates hand.

They walk quickly, taking the stairs and back exits as often as possible until they reach the safety of a cafeteria. Inside, everyone seems to be whispering, hunched over tables with friends and eyeing everyone else suspiciously. 

“Ok, so the rules are as follows.” Kevin begins, a refresher for both of them. “No killing in the cafeteria, rooms, or when another student is naked.”

“We need a team.” Dean says, scanning the crowd of people. Anyone of them could have a knife with his name on it just waiting for him to leave.

“We need to make everyone show us their knives first, we have to be cautious. Methodical”

“Agreed. So who would you add?”

Kevin thinks, looking down at the table. “I would say Anna but…”

Dean nods. “What about Charlie?”

“Charlie’s a good bet. Anyone who plays that many video games and LARPs as much as she does has to be good at strategy.”

Dean pulls out his phone and texts her to meet them there.

“Gabe?”

“I don’t trust that guy.” Dean says. “No way.”

A pile of books slams down on the table next to Dean. He jumps, dropping his phone, and Kevin screams. Half of the cafeteria turns around to look at them.

“Hey bitches.” Charlie smiles, sitting down as if she hadn’t just given everyone a heart attack.

“Was that necessary?” Kevin asks, glaring.

“No but it was fun. So, I hear you’re assembling a team?” 

“Yeah, know anyone?”

“Jo.” Charlie volunteers as she pulls out her own phone.

“Let’s see your knife.” Kevin says, still glaring Charlie’s way. She rolls her eyes and pulls it out. Eldon.

“Ugh.” Kevin says. “Kill him swiftly and with a vengeance.”

Charlie smiles. “You know him?”

“Some pretentious asshole. Yeah, I know him.”

“Perfect! Show me what you’ve got, boys.”

Dean pulls out his knife and Charlie nods. Kevin shows her his, briefly before shoving it back into his bag.

“Aw, Chuck.” Charlie says.

“This is perfect. Kevin knows my target, you know Chuck and Kevin knows yours.” Dean says, taking out a piece of paper and making it into a diagram. “Team, I can taste victory already.”

Jo walks their way, trailed by a guy with the most unfortunate mullet Dean’s ever seen.

“So this is the team?” Jo asks, starring them down with her arms crossed over her chest. “Doesn’t seem like a group anyone would place their bets on.”

“Wait a minute.” Charlie says, standing. “That’s Kevin Tran, linguistic extraordinaire, and I know you know Dean.”

“Engineering?” Ash says, finger-gunning him. “We have a class together.”

“Good thing for you guys, I like throwing in with the underdogs.” Jo smiles, sitting down at the table. “For safety though, lets see those knives.”

Jo flashes hers, Meg, a name that no one at the table recognizes. 

“Ash, let’s see it.” Dean says.

“Can’t man, already died.”

“Dude, it’s been like six hours.” Charlie teases.

“I’m too trusting for this brutal world.” He shakes his head solemnly. 

“But, he can hack into any computer system. He’s our IT man, gonna help us find our target’s locations.” Jo adds with a proud smile. 

“We need to get to a secure place and figure out where our targets are going to be this week.” Dean clears up. “Our room is just down the street, I say we make a run for it and cram in for the evening.”

He turns around, slowly, trying to figure out if anyone is watching their table. He nods to his team and they all look around, moving quickly to the door.  
“No one is following us.” Kevin says. “Good sign.”

“Ok, we walk behind the buildings, no one goes into the middle of the street. Let’s get into pairs. Lead pair watches the front, back watches behind us, middle, you watch the sides.”

With that, Dean and Charlie push open the doors and make their way out into the bright spring day. Jo and Ash take the back, walking sideways while holding onto Kevin’s backpack.

The team moves to the side of the building, quickly ducking behind a hall and continuing around the back of it. 

“Six o’clock.” Ash says. Dean turns to look, a girl carrying a stack of books is following behind them.

“Name and rank?” Jo calls out to her.

“Rachel and too old for your shit games.” The girl yells back.

“Almost home.” Dean says, checking both sides before crossing the gap over to the cover of his building. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Kevin says nervously as a guy runs at them from the side. 

“Run.” Charlie yells and the team sprints across the gap and into the building. Dean bounds up the stairs two at a time, hurrying to get to his room and provide sanctuary to his people. Charlie bulldozes into the room as soon as it’s unlocked followed by Kevin, who falls inside panting. Jo and Ash trip over him and land in a pile on the floor. 

Their assailant stops at the door, his eyes dart to the number and he takes a picture of it with his phone. 

“Room 233.” He says, accent coming through regardless of how out of breath he is. “Gotcha Tran.” He laughs and makes his way down the hallway.

“I’m a dead man,” Kevin says, still on the floor. 

“He can’t get you in the room.” Dean reminds him.

“Yeah but he could just wait outside until I have to go to class or something.”

“You think he has nothing better to do?” Jo asks, dusting her pants off.

“What if I need to use the bathroom?” Kevin asks, panic setting in.

“Ok, then you’re going to just have to go on towel offensive.” Charlie tells him.

“What?”

“No one can get you if you’re naked. Any time you leave but aren’t leaving the building, just wear a towel. If he comes at you, drop it.”

“I’d rather die.”

Charlie shrugs and plops down in the chair by their desk. “Alright, so, Ash, make a list of everyone’s targets and locate them this evening.”

He salutes her.

“Kevin, when can you introduce Anna and Dean?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Perfect, then I will lead you to Chuck tomorrow as well.”

“Eldon usually hangs out with the jocks around the stadium.” Kevin offers.

“So, tomorrow we will all accompany Dean and Kevin in their ambush. Then we will make our way over to the coffee shop where Chuck and his weirdo writing friends usually are. Next we will find Eldon and retreat for the day.”

“And what about Meg?” Jo asks.

“After Ash locates her, she will be our top target for Wednesday.” Charlie says diplomatically. 

“Yeah, another question, how do we plan on leaving this room safely?”

“Kevin will stay here and I’ll watch you from the window, making sure that you are at least safely out of sight. From that point you’re on your own.” Dean shrugs.

“Next time we meet at my place.” Jo huffs. 

Ash sits in the floor, pulling out his computer and getting to work. Dean watches the campus from his window. Groups dart off in every direction while solitary students look over their shoulder every step of the way. As the sun starts to set, he can see students waiting in the bushes for their target to pass by. Everyone sits around, talking strategy into the night while Ash clicks away, locating their victims. 

************************************************************************************

Kevin’s alarm clock goes off entirely too early and at first, Dean can’t remember why he’s so uncomfortable. He see’s Jo and Charlie in the beds while Ash, Kevin, and Dean all slept leaning against the wall. 

“Who in their right mind schedules classes this early?” Jo grumbles, pulling Kevin’s pillow into her stomach and refusing to get up.

“People who actually go to class.” Kevin bites back, grabbing his shower bag and heading to the door. Dean stands up quickly, but before he can grab his roommate, Kevin yells somewhere in the hallway. 

“Kevin” He yells, running out to see the guy from yesterday grinning smugly as Kevin relinquishes his knife. 

“Better luck next time.” The guy says. Adjusting his tie and whistling as he walks down the stairs. 

“Kevin, man, you should have waited.”

“I lasted one day.” He says, looking at him hands. “One day.”

“Better than me.” Ash says, coming outside scratching his stomach. “Welcome to the Dead Kids Club.”

“Can you still show me where Anna is?” Dean asks.

“Sure.”

“Oh, reminds me.” Ash says, running back into the room. Dean and Kevin follow.

“I’ve sent all of you emails containing your target’s ID photo, residence hall, and class schedule. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

Dean checks his phone and a picture of a gorgeous redhead is waiting for him. Under any other circumstances he’d be using this information to ask her out. But this? This was war.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey Anna.” Kevin says as Dean and the rest of the group stands against the wall, just outside of the classroom. 

“Hi Kevin, were you able to finish the assignment or were you too worried about the game?”

“I finished it last week and I’ve already been killed.”

“Ouch, sorry.”

“The price I pay for not willing to walk around naked all week I guess.”

She laughs and a pang of guilt hits Dean. 

“Eyes on the prize, Winchester.” Charlie whispers to him, pushing him forward.

He walks through the door slowly and Anna’s eyes dart over to him. He rubs the back of his neck. “Hey there Kevin.”

“Hey, Dean.”

“You, uh, you forgot your notebook.” He holds out one of his own notebooks.

Anna’s eyes flick to the door. Dean steps closer and she moves to the side of the room, obviously not wanting to seem paranoid. Her eyes remain on him as he blocks her in more. At this point more students are shuffling into the room and Dean realizes he needs to hurry. Not only does he have a target on his back but so do all of his friends in the hall. 

He moves quickly, crowding Anna into the corner as she tries to move past him. He pulls out his knife, the one with her name on it, and taps it against her shoulder. Her wide eyes stare up at him.

“Sorry.” He tells her. She nods and pulls her knife out, handing it over.

“I have a favor to ask you.” She says quietly, leaning into him a bit. It makes his breath catch. Please be a date, please be a date, he thinks.

“My little brother, it’s his first year here and he’s a nervous wreck about this game. Would you look out for him? Start an alliance?”

“Uh, I need to talk to my team about that.” 

She nods. “He’s in Harrington, room 302.”

Dean nods and she smiles up at him. “I’m trusting you, Dean.”

“Well, yeah, uh, thanks.” He says, flustered. He moves to get back out into the hall when she yells to him. 

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“That’s my brother’s name.”

He reaches the hall to find himself abandoned, alone and out in the open with his name on someone’s knife.


End file.
